


Animus

by NemesisGray



Series: Harrowverse [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Harrowverse, Sith! Aric Jorgan!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: it's Sith Aric time!!!Time for Trooper Rin & Sith Aric to fall in love and be adorable
Relationships: Female Trooper/Aric Jorgan
Series: Harrowverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Animus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OutcastTrip1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/gifts), [avengerandxman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerandxman/gifts).



Lord Ahy Tadu, Darth Lacero, stared at the unconscious young Cathar at his feet. The Cathar was male, all black fur. Strange, there weren’t that many solid colored Cathars in the galaxy.

“Hmm, Jorgan.” Ahy read the name on the Cathar's armor before turning to study the clearing.

Twenty dead Imperials, all from lightning. And the cause of the lightning was the unconscious Cathar.

The unconscious Cathar in Republic military armor. No lightsaber in sight.

So, the Cathar had the Force literally ripped out of him. Probably had something to do with the dead bodies of the Republic squad.

Interesting.

“Take him!” Darth Lacero snapped at his cadre. “He’s mine!”

The Imperial soldiers scurried to do what the Darth instructed, knowing if they were too slow, they’d be tortured.

#

Aric woke shivering, heavy cuffs around his wrists attached to heavier chains to the wall behind him and stripped down to his underwear. A light shone directly in his eyes, preventing him from seeing the room.

“So,” a snide male Imperial voice spoke, pulling Aric’s focus to a pair of bright blue eyes and glinting metal teeth, “let’s play two truths and a lie.”

Aric said nothing as the figure took a step into the light. The voice belonged to an older male Cathar, golden in fur, distinguished, and dripping in malevolence.

“I’ll say two things that are true and if you lie, I’ll hurt you.” The older Cathar gripped Aric’s chin, his claws digging into Aric’s skin. “Truth one: you didn’t know you were Force-sensitive when you joined the military. Your entire squad was ambushed and killed, and that caused your body to erupt in a Force storm, killing your attackers.”

Aric said nothing, but his brow furrowed. Is that what happened? That couldn’t have been what happened. He wasn’t Force-sensitive. That was his brother.

Aric heard an evil chuckle and met the eyes of the other Cathar.

“Yes, you’ll do. You’re my new Apprentice.”

“Apprentice?” Horror dawned on Aric.

_ This is all in my head. It has to be. _ He thought frantically, only for the other Cathar’s laugh to gain volume.

“Oh, no, dear boy-“ the Cathar’s hand started crackling with lightning- “this is all so real.”

The hand touched Aric and all he felt was never ending pain.


End file.
